My Sister's Keeper
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: Wat if Katherine had a careing heart Well she does for her baby sis Addison But wen Katherine is locked away in da tomb Addison if fighting 2 protect herself from Klaus 300 years later Addison is back at MF Will Damon help her w/o giving her his heart? DamonOCKlaus Dark Klaus Stelena Video of trailer on profile
1. Chapter 1

Katherine snuck out of the Salvatore house, to a cabin that only she and Emily knew about. She knocked, and opened the door. She looked around for the person she came here for. When she found the person, she smiled. Her little sister, Addison, was sound asleep. Her shoulder length brown hair was in her face. "Addison. Time to wake up." Katherine sang out. Addison golden brown eyes fluttered open, sleepily. "Katherine?" Addison sweet but sleepy voise was hurd. "Yes hunny. Come on. It's time to get you fed." The girl got up, to reviel her long pale yellow dress. The two sisters left the cabin. Katherine told her sister about the Salvatore brothers. Then they found a lone hunter. "Wait here." Katherine said. Addison nodded. She watched as her sister walked up to the man. Katherine soon brought the man up to her. "Here you go." Addison felt the vains form under her eyes, and knew her eyes have gone red. Addison felt her eyes dielate. "You'll be fine. You wont remember anything." She said calmly. The man nodded. Soon, she sunk her fangs into his kneck. Katherine watched her sister feed, proudly. To soon Addison released the man. Letting him drop to the ground. Tears in her eyes. "Katherine! I drank to much! He's dieing! I need to help him!" Addison paniced. Katherine watched as her baby sister dropped to her knees, and bite into her own wrist. "Addison. Stop. You aren't strong enough yet." Katherine told the girl. Addison sunk in defeat as she looked down at the dieing man on the ground. Her bottom lip quivering as a tear ran freely down her cheek. "Please help him. Please sister." The young vampire begged. Katherine sighed, and sat beside the girl, bit her wrist and healed the man. Soon. The sisters got back up. "Thank you." Addison said, hugging her older sister. When Katherine left her sister at the cabin that night. They didn't know that it will be the last time the siblings would see each other for years.


	2. Meeting Addison

Damon rolled his eyes at the sickening sight of the lovey dovey couple. His brother, Stefan, and Elena just got married. And are now back from their Honeymoon. Katherine's gone... Again. He was alone... Again. A knock was hurd. "I'll get it. wouldn't want to interrupt you two." He said sacasticly. He opened the door, and there stood an very scared looking girl that looked to be about eight teen or seventeen. She was rather beautiful. Full lips, pale skin, brown chin length hair that was curly yet spiky at the same time. Very nice on her. And strange eyes they were golden but yet brown at the same time. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Is this where the Salvatore brothers live?" She had an angelic voice. He nodded. "My name is Addison Pierce, and my sister told me to come here if I didn't have any where else to go to." "Sister?" She nodded. "Katherine." Damon opened the door more for her. "Come in." She walked in. He saw her freeze when she saw Elena. "Katherine?" She asked hopeful. Elena shook her head. "No? I'm Elena." The girl lowered her hear to look at the floor. "She says she's Katherine's sister." Damon told his brother and his new bride. So they had her tell them her story.

Klaus was after her. So Katherine kept her hidden. When Katherine was locked away in the tomb, Addison has been looking for a safe haven. "I found one. In Russia. But he found me. So I came here. And, here I am." She said. "Why does he want you?" Elena asked. "He wants me as his mate. Cause I'm stronger and more powerful then most vampires." Damon felt anger at the first part. "How are you more powerful?" Stefan asked. "I'm autistic." The two brothers eyes widened. Autistic vampires were indeed more powerful and stronger then most vampires. They could absourb any power from the person they drink from. But they were all killed? "I was living with a very powerful witch once. Her diying wish was for me to have her powers. So I drank her half way. And she died the next day. Smiling." "You aren't like Katherine are you?" Stefan threw Damon a glare. Addison shyly shook her head. "Then I guess you can stay here." Damon said. "I think she should stay with Elena and I." Stefan said. Damon rolled his icy blue orbs. "She'll stay here." Damon said. "NO. She'll stay at our place." Stefan argued. "Guys! You scared her!" Elena said. Damon saw the front door was opened and Addison was sitting on the front porch holding her ears and was rocking herself. Elena went out and sat beside her rubbing her back.

"She is a child Damon." Stefan whispered as the brothers went upstairs. Damon scoffed. "She's over 400 years old." "Her mind is like a childs. That's why she should stay with Elena and I. A family is what she needs." "What she needs is protection. Something a bunny muncher like you cant provide." Damon replied. "She's staying with Elena and I Damon." "Why do you want her with you guys so bad?" Damon snapped. "Why do you?" Stefan threw back. Damon was quiet. Why did he want her with him so badly? "That doesn't matter! She's staying here! And that's final!" Damon growled. "Excuse me?" Came an angelic voice. The two looked to see Elena and Addison at the door. Addison looked down when Damon stared at her to long. "Why cant I choose?" She suggested. "I don't like to see siblings fight. Please stop." She asked. The two nodded. Damon saw that Stefan had a fatherly look in his eyes when he looked at Addison. "Alright." The two said at the same time. "She choose to stay with us Stefan." Elena said. Stefan threw Damon a smirk. Damon rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Come on Addison. You must be tired." The couple lead her out and to their home.

Addison watched as Stefan made the couch for her to sleep on. "Again I'm sorry we don't have a room or a bed for to stay in." He told her again. "It's fine. Thank you." She now had a pair of Elena's pj shorts and one of Stefan's shirts. "Remember. Help yourself to anything. Night." When he left, she slipped the shorts off and got comfy. When she fell asleep she dreamt of when Klaus found her in Russia.


	3. moreindamorning

I will b writing nd posting in the morning. Just graduated high school. So I'll have time to write nd post. Plz visit my vids on YouTube. There trailers for Shattered Heart's and My Sister's Keeper it's by Gary Beasley

R&R on all my stories nd I want messages on . Which is the best story


	4. Dreaming in Russia (fixed)

She was walking in the woods. An officer following her. "Are you sure it came in here?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, then pinnded him to a tree. Her eyes dielated. "Quiet. You'll be fine. You wont remember a thing." She told him. He nodded. Then she sunk her fangs into his neck. She stopped half way like always. She healed his wounds. "Go home." He nodded again and left her. She jumped when she hurd clapping behind her. She quickly spun around to see Klaus leaning aginst a tree smirking at her as he continued to clap. He stopped and started walking up to her. She backed away till he had her pinned to a tree. Trapped by the tree and his strong body. "Why didn't you finish love? You're still hungry." He leaned down to her neck taking in her scent like a werewolf would do to his mate. He shuddered in pleasure at her scent. "I can smell you're hunger. I can see you're hunger." He said looking at her eyes now as the turned red and veins popped out. "I won't kill. Unlike you." She spat out with discust. She tried to be brave. But they both knew it was an act. He chuckled. "Stop running Addison. It'll be better that way." He whispered. His eyes glowed in a wolfish way. "Get away from me." She begged. He caressed her cheek, careingly. "You can never keep me away love. We belong together." She closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch. "You're right." She whispered. She looked up at him. Her hand reached up to his face. He was still smirking. Her hand slid to his kneck making him shudder in pleasure. She brought his face closer to hers. He closed his eyes in anticipation. _'Now!' _She thought. Then she slammed him into the tree and ran off.

Addison woke up panting. "He wont find me. I'm safer here." Her lip quivered, as tears formed in her eyes. "Katherine. I miss you." She felt the tears run down her face. She took some calming breaths , and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Cookin, bikes, and 1st kiss

Addison woke up the next day. She pulled the pants back on, then went into the kitchen. With Elena being human, Addison decided to make her breakfast. Bacon,toast, eggs,and pancakes. Oh, and fruit. She hummed to herself as she cooked. She Hurd the doorknob, and and she locked it. "Not yet. Almost done. "Addison?" It was Elena. "Hang on. And done. You can come in now." Elena opened the door. Addison had cut up some fruit in to flowers, and other different designs. The bacon smelt great. Eggs were how Elena liked them. Fluffy pancakes. An freshly squeezed Orange juice. Addison sat Elena down, and waited patiently for her to try the food. Elena took a bite. "Mmm. That's good. Really good." Elena said. Addison smiled. "I had to learn how go cook for the people that let me stay with them. I like it." Stefan walked in. "So. Addison? Do you have any clothes?" He asked. She looked down and shyly shook her head no. "I'll take you shopping once I'm done." Elena said. Addison nodded. Then they hurd the doorbell. Stefan went to answer it. Elena finished. "Come on I'll let you borrow something from my closet." Addison nodded they walked out of the kitchen. They saw Damon at the door. "You can where what ever you like." Elena said. Addison put on a sundress it was light pink with rose prints on it. Elena put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. "You c an keep that. I never wore it." Elena told her. "Why do Stefan and Damon hate each other?" Addison asked. So Elena told her.

Damon watched as Elena took Addison upstairs. "Why are you here Damon?" His brother asked. "I came to see Addison." He replied. "She's not a play thing Damon." Damon rolled his eyes. "I just want to protect her. Just like you do." Damon told him. "Why?" For once Damon didn't have an answer. Stefan smirked. "You like her." Damon glared. "Good morning Mr Salvatore." Damon saw Addison. Hi eyes widened. She looks even more beautiful. That dress, her hair. He hair was now wavy. She blushed, and looked down. "Um. What's the acation?" (A.N I CAN'T SPELL WORTH CRAP SRRY!) Damon asked. "Stefan and Elena are taking me shopping. Would you like to come along?" Addison asked. "No." Both Elena and Stefan said at the same at the same time, Damon said "Sure. Let's go." He held out an arm for her like a gentleman. She giggled an took his arm. "I hope you don't mind. But I took my bike." She shook her head. She got on behind him. She wave at the couple's car that got out before her.

When Damon took off, he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Bringing her closer. He smirked. She had her face buried in his back. What of what Stefan said was true? Did he like Addison? She was beautiful. She's 's had the biggest urge to keep her with him since he met her. He did love the feel of her squeezed up behind him. He guessed he like her. But did he LOVE her? Damon parked. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore." She bent down to kiss his cheek, but he turned. Marketing their lips connect. She quickly pulled away, blushing. He got up, grabbed her, and kissed her again. She shyly kissed him back. He didn't need to think about it. He wanted this girl as his mate. Klaus won't have her. He pulled away. "Addison. Let's go." It was Elena. And she wasn't happy. Addison got free and walked over to Elena. The two girls walks inside.

**ok got ur reviews. I still need more. I fixed the last chapter cu I accidentally forgot to add something so it's the same with just a bit of something new. R&R plz **


	6. authors note

Hey it's me babydoll.

I srry to announce that I won't be posting any more New chaps until I get at least 1 review on Mate of Mine & Shattered Heart's or one of the other if not both. Plz I need to know if there good or not


	7. boyfriend?

Addison got some clothes, shoes, and accessories. She even got a cell phone, and make-up. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she and Damon shared. His story. Tore at her heart. But his kiss... His kiss was amazing. A perfect first kiss. It made her knees week. His smell. Intoxicating. His natural male older was like spices. The smell of the outdoors was also present. She loved it. "You alright?" She jumped. She saw Damon looking at her. She cleared her throat, and nodded. "Yes. Just thinking." She told him with a bright smile. She turned, as nd started walking. She felt an arm go around her shoulder. It was Damon's. She loomed up at him questionly. "What? To soon?" He asked. "To soon?" She questioned. "Well I just figured boyfriends did this with their girlfriends." He told her. She didn't know where she got this side of her... but she liked it. She became cocky, like Damon. "Boyfriend?" She teased. Sadly. Her cocky side left her as soon as he nodded. "Damon. We've only known each other for a day." She told him. He took his arm off her shoulders, and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He whispered. He lead her away from Elena and Stefan. Once out of their view, he kissed her. At first, Addison just stood there. But then she relaxed in his embrace, and kissed him back. He ended the kiss to soon for both their tastes. "I don't care how long I've known you. I want to be with you. I won't let Klaus have you. Be with me." Damon did what he's never done before. He begged. Addison pulled his fave down to hers and kissed him. Neither saw the blond haired man with blue eyes, glaring at the two.

"You'll be mine, little rabbit. Just a matter of time."

**review plzzzz**


End file.
